Common Sense
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: A part of him couldn't understand why she was ignoring him. AU. Scam/Sam. Random drabble.


**This is just … random, a random idea because I wanted to write something before I went to sleep.**

**Title: Common Sense  
Summary: **A part of him couldn't understand why she was ignoring him.**  
Rating: T  
Pairing: **Scam/Sam

This is AU (Alternate Universe).

* * *

He dragged his finger across her waist lazily, while letting his eye slowly fall down her slim frame, his hand gripping her waist, keeping her close to him, while his finger drew small circles onto the small patch of skin that revealed itself from under her shirt.

She was still reading, he noticed quietly, her eyes focusing on the small print of the book, her green eyes actively scanning the words and registering them into her brain. She paid no attention to him as his finger crawled up her shirt, his thumb slowly rolling against her skin creating a friction that even he knew she couldn't ignore.

Her eyes never left the book.

He frowned, but it didn't deter him from his mission. Using the other hand that was still on her waist, he dug his thumb into the waistline of her jeans, slowly fingering the etch of cloth there, and a small smirk fell to his face before he looked up.

Her eyes were still focused on the book. Hearing a slight rustle he saw that she turned the page.

They were leaning against a wall, well she was while he was enjoying toying with her even though she wasn't turningto _look_ at him.

A slight growl left his lips as his eyes turned darker, angrier, annoyed with her for ignoring him.

He brought his mouth down to the crook of her neck where he latched his lips there, slowly dragging them down her collarbone, whispering through the top of her T-shirt with a V-neck, lower than he would have liked the other boys on her college campus to see.

He glanced at what she was reading; Shakespeare, and sighed, remembering that the two of them had to attend their Literature class before it reached 2:00. Without moving himself off her he glanced sideways at her watch: 1:50.

"Are we going now…?" he whispered into her ear, slightly nipping at the top of her earlobe. She still wasn't paying attention to him but when he looked closer at her face he noticed the distant gaze, the glossy eyes that told him she wasn't even paying attention to the book, nor on him, so what could she be thinking of…

He slightly turned his head back when he heard her long sigh, when his lips felt her throat rumble when she gulped, when she let out a choked sob. He turned his head to look at the street where she was looking, the outline of a body still sketched onto the pavement.

"Sam?" he asked her, concerned, who had died? He wondered. She didn't look at him but sniffed anyway, closing her book before tearing her gaze away from the street, away from the loudness of the cars, the civilians, the people who couldn't drive properly…

He couldn't realize who had died. He tried asking her but she ignored him, slightly angering him even further but he could never get mad at her. He watched her put her book in her bag, quietly glancing at the street before turning her head and gulping. He watched her stiffen her body, her mind obviously succumbing to the tragic thoughts there.

What had happened? "Sam…" he tried asking, wondering what was wrong. Who else on this campus, besides him, did Sam care for so greatly? He was sure her best friends were perfectly fine, in fact he saw them just yesterday, right before he kissed Sam goodbye before running…

His eyes widened.

Before running across that street, the same street with the chalk drawn body.

And then he watched her pass through him, literally, her body sliding through his easily as she walked away, … as if he was a ghost.

And suddenly it all made sense.

* * *

**Like I said, random. **

**If you didn't get it… Scam died in a car accident, and didn't realize he was a ghost. :( I know it's tragic. I feel terrible. Blame the fact that it's hard for me to fall asleep at night.**

**Reviews would be appreciated! **

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
